Lone Wolf and Shrinking Violet
by Devoured by Darkness
Summary: Another YYH/BB crossover, base on another Rp from a few years ago. Hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1 Chance Encounter

**Chapter 1**

 **Chance Encounter**

It was a warm day in the Demon World, in spite of the crimson red sky the sun was out, and was bathing its rays on a sleeping demon male in a tree. The rays pierce through the leaves of the tree branch and hits the demon's eyelids, he moans by the light as he slowly opens and revealed his crimson red iris. He yawns as he leans off the trunk of the tree and stretched his arms a bit "Hmm. . .That'll be the last time I do late night training. . ." said Hiei as he pounders on what to do today. He thought at lease, for a day he could go and visit his friends from the Human World, especially his twin sister since the last time he seen her. Though he knows how annoying his friends can be (mostly Kuwabara) but deep down, he knows that they mean well.

So jump off the tree and lands with ease. He took a deep breath and headed towards the next portal to the Human World. Once he finds a suitable area, he sees a portal been open and jumps in it as he travels through the pseudo-space, but what he doesn't realize is that he'll be heading towards another world, in another looping of time. One of the many possibilities of the Continuum Shift.

Meanwhile, at the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, lies a pathway to the city. There a young girl in a NOL uniform named Noel Vermillion was heading that way, the look she has on her face was a face of sadness and frustration, reason? Not so long ago, Hazama had recognized her as the new "Eye", but mostly is because of a certain man in red name Ragna the Bloodedge who was, as usual, been mean to the sweet girl and told her to buzz off. She does eventually meet one of her closes friends Makoto as she tells her about the mysterious Capitan Hazama, pretty much saying that she is suspicious of him. Knowing on what needs to be done, they part ways as Noel went off to go find Hazama to see what was really going on.

Not far from her, Hiei was rushing through the trees, assuming to be in the Human World (though not that he knows) but just before Hiei was in the area, Noel say a little rabbit on the dirt path "Awww how cute~ A bunny rabbit~" she giggles as her mood change a little and kneels down to pet it. Hiei then lands on a tree branch where a tree was at the side of the road, there through the leaves, he notices a person petting an animal. Assuming her (though he didn't know at that moment) was just some human. He just shrugged and went on his way, however, he slipped and landed next to the tree behind a bush as he scream in pain "Oww, damnit!" that made the rabbit ran off, even Noel jumped a bit by the sudden yell "Eek! W-what was that?!" curious, she got up and went over to the bush as she sees the young man in black.

Hiei rubs his head and turns to see Noel looking down at him with her big green eyes, before he could say anything she ask "A-are you okay kid?" that made his brow rose as he response "Who are you calling a "kid?" boy?" this was an awkward situation, though Hiei looks around her age, but his shortness does make him look like a kid, plus since Noel is wearing a blue balmoral cap that kept her long blond hair in, she does look like a young boy. That made Noel puff up as she responded "I'm calling YOU a kid, KID! And YOU are going to help me find that bunny!" in Hiei's reply "Like hell I' am! I don't have time for stupid games!" Noel firmly grips Hiei's right sleeve and drags him to help her find the rabbit that ran off. As they look around, Noel calls out to the little long eared critter "Bunny rabbit! Bunny rabbit! Come on out I promise we won't hurt you!" the fire demon tries to free himself from her, but was surprised on how strong the 'human's' grip is "This is embarrassing, how can a boy like something as useless as a rodent?" Noel looks over at him with a sensitive look "Why are you been so mean?"

But he turned his head to ignore. This doesn't surprise Noel, kind of, because this guy's mean attitude is pretty similar to Ragna that she hung out with not so long ago. But she does wonder on whose is worse between then, none the less, she tries to toughen up and stand for herself, or at less, the best way she can "O-okay! First off, you don't need to be mean. And for your information, I'm a GIRL!" this made Hiei's eyes widen a little by her sudden change of attitude, especially hardly anyone stands up to him. But him hearing that's she's really a girl caught his attention "Really? If that's so, then- -" before he could say anything, Noel cuts in as she removed her cap to let her long hair flow as she says "Don't you say anything. . .about what I think you're going to say! I' am truly a girl! See?" she felt self-conscious about her bust size, which is why she revealed her long beautiful hair to prove a point, though the reason of assuming she was a boy due to lack of breasts wasn't exactly he was going to say. But at lease he knows.

"Okay I get your point, you're a woman. Now can you let me go?" he ask as if it would help, but it didn't let him off the hook "Nope! You still need to help me find that bunny!" Hiei moans in annoyance as Noel once again drags him along "Bunny rabbit! Please come on out, I promise we won't hurt you little bunny!" then another voice calls out to reply to her call "Who are you calling a 'bunny rabbit'?" Noel turns and see Rachel Alucard, along with her pets, Nago and Gii, as they gather to have a picnic. Judging by her big bows that tie up her pigtails, even Hiei blinks by the reason why she would be assume to be called as such "Oh! S-sorry. We weren't calling out to you, we were looking for a RABBIT rabbit." Noel tries to explain to the vampire girl. Rachel notice Noel holding on to the man's wrist, she even notice that he's not a normal person by any means. So she takes a sip of tea and lets the young girl know "By the way Noel, that boy, is a demon." that made Noel's green eyes widen big in shock as she turned to Hiei "D-demon?!" she was so surprised that it Hiei finally free himself from her grip "Yes demon! And I would appreciated if you show me some respect!" knowing that her picnic is ruined, Rachel teleported herself and her familiars away, leaving the two behind.

Noel kept on looking at Hiei as if she lost her puppy or something, just as the demon boy straighten his sleeve, Noel's eyes sparkled and formed a smile on her face and shouted "H-how. . .CUTE!~ Can I call you "panda"?!" now Hiei's eyes widen in shock, instead of Noel been scared by Hiei, she actually considered him cute, which is no surprise since Noel does like cute thing, and since pandas are her favorite, she wants to label the guy as such. In which he was not interested "Like hell I would be classified as something cuddly!" Noel kept her smile as she now acts friendly towards him "Aww come on~ Don't be that way." she even notice on how spiked up his hair is as she reached over and strokes his hair "Wow, just how much gel do you put in that hair?" he never had a girl be this close before, well, minus the exception of Mukuro, but only because she was like an older relative, Noel is a girl who is like around his age or so, he steps back a bit and respond "It naturally sticks up." now that he thinks about it, the feeling in air seems different, so he ask "Where am I?" Noel calms herself as she answers his question "Oh, uh, ahem, we at the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, on Earth." Obviously Hiei is not familiar with such a city or town "And the year?" again she answers "2200."

 _Hn that explains. I maybe in the Human World, but in the wrong time. Or perhaps maybe an alternate dimension?_

Noel wonders on what he was thinking, so in spite of the guy's personality, she ask him "Um, well, if you're not doing anything, maybe we can do to Kagutsuchi together?" she smiles at him, hoping he would say 'yes' Hiei looks at her with a hint of 'why should I?' but because he has no idea on how to get back and she's the only person who knows her way around, whatever he likes it or not, he had no choice "Guess there's no other way to look at it." That made her very happy "Yay! Okay, let's go!" she fully gripped his left sleeve and pulls him along. As they return to the dirt road on the way to Kagutsuchi, Noel introduce herself "Oh right, my name is Lieutenant Noel Vermilion of the NOL. What's your name?" Hiei turn to her as he notice her soft smile on her face, it's not like he never introduce himself before, she replied "Its Hiei." that made her smile more "Nice to meet you Hiei! I hope we become good friends' nehehehe." Hiei just tries not to get too comfy regardless, but now that Noel had notice, in spite of Hiei's short figure, he's no shorter than neither her nor Rachel, though he appears to be more around Noel's height then the latter.

"Well Hiei, the city is not too far, so let's relax and enjoy the day!" she tells him with same smile on her face as they headed onwards. Hiei may not know what he has gotten himself into, but none the he's going to have to deal with it, one way or the other. Who knows, maybe this Noel person would open up his eyes and see a whole new side to things.


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning of a New Friendship

**Chapter 2**

 **Beginning of a New Friendship**

It hasn't been that long since Hiei and Noel went on their travel to Kagutsuchi, Hiei has been quiet most of the time, mainly because he has nothing else better to say or do since he has no choice but to join her on her little quest. This gave Noel a good chance to try to be-friend the new guy, even if it means having to deal with his cold attitude "Um, so. .Hiei was it? What brings you here?" at first Hiei didn't say anything, since it wasn't her business to begin with, but if she ask a question, he ask just the same "You know that I'm a demon, so why aren't you scared of me?" Noel looks at him with a slight confuse look "Why should I be?" she ask as Hiei glance over to her "I have friends who are non-human as well as human friends. I don't care who or what you are." that made him blink "So your telling me, that demons are more familiar in this world as "regular" people like humans?" she wasn't sure on how to respond "Um, well, I honestly don't know any demons pre say, but that girl we saw is a vampire, so that's kinda close."

 _Hmph. This is all too confusing. Sure the barrier between the Human and Demon World is down, so demons can wonder around so long as they follow Enki's new law. But again, it's hard to tell if I'm in the future of the Human World or in an alternate dimension._

while the demon thinks about his situation, Noel trips over a rock as she fell forward "Ah!" she landed on her side slightly as she rubs leans on her one side while rubbing her knee "Ooow~! That hurt. . ." at first Hiei got annoyed by her clumsiness "-Sigh- Why don't you watch where you're going? For a "Lieutenant" you're not been very professional." she gets up as she dusted herself "S-sorry. I can't help it sometimes." that made him look over to her "Listen, Noel was it? If you keep acting the way that you are, people are going to walk all over you. And you'll be seen as a weakling. So stop with the "nice" attitude and toughen up."

The words seem to jab Noel in the gut, but ironically, deep down, she knew he was right "I. . .I guess you're right." Hiei again glance over "Maybe if I was more confident in myself, people will not be so cruel. But at the same time, if I stop been nice, then how am I gonna earn people's respect?" it was like a counter, both made valid points. One cannot be without the other, which is how Noel earned friends to begin with. The smile on her face seem to mellow Hiei, mostly because her personality is too similar to his sister, kind, innocent, and sweet.

They made it to Kagutsuchi by nightfall, but the night was still young and luckily for them, there was a Chinese New Year festival going on in Orient Town. Noel's emerald eyes sparkle by the sights and sounds "Oh wow! We made it just in time for a festival!" Hiei of course, didn't seem that interested "Well, now that I got you to where you want to be, guess I should be on my way." Noel didn't like the idea while she grips his coat again "W-wait Panda! You can't just leave, you just got her!" the demon faces her with a slight hint of annoyance "Look, you got to where you need to be, so I'm going to go find my way back."

That kind of made Noel felt sad, especially since she hopes to be his friend "Please don't go, at least not yet." he blinks "How about we freshen up first, you know, eat, drink, dance, have a good time." she tries to confidence him to stay with food and drink "I don't dance." she keeps trying "That's okay, we can just eat and relax. Please? Pretty please Panda?" Hiei just looks at her all confused, why does she care about him? Especially since they just met "Why do you care if I stick around?" at that moment she flat out said it "Because you're the only friend I have right now." that hit him in the heart, sure he has friends, but he never expect anyone to just say that he is one in his face.

He sighs since her innocence was getting to him "Hn. Whatever, but just don't call be "Panda" got it?" Noel smiles brightens up her face "Thank you! Though I can't make any promises on the panda part~" she fully grip his left wrist as her eyes widen and say a glimpse of Hiei's past, back when he was a newborn been taking away from his mother at birth, to the part where he was older as the bandits rejected him just the same, now seeing him as a lone wolf. She snaps out of it as she says in her mind.

 _Did I. . .just say his past?_

Hiei blinks at her "What now?" she again snaps out of it and act as if nothing happen "Oh! Uh n-n-nothing! Everything's great! So um, come on Panda! Let's go have some fun!" she drags Hiei by his arm with her usual smile on her face, at first Hiei just felt like he was been force to have fun, but his own expression change do to her soft touch as he said to his himself "What have I gotten myself into?"

And so, Hiei and Noel had a good time at the festival, enjoying good food and tasty drinks. Hiei was even at the center of attention while the others gathered around to check out the new guy. Taokaka leans on him to see how short he is and to see if he has food on him. Makoto huggled him because of how cute he is "Awwww! He's so cute~ I could could wrap him up in my fluffy tail~!" surprising even Tsubaki smiled softly as she patted his head.

This got to him more so then usual

 _And here I thought Yusuke, Kurama, and especially Kuwabara were annoying!_

So in an instant, he uses his super speed to make it look like he teleported out of the area. He sighs to himself as he moves away from the crowd, but not until he bumped into a tall man in red "Hey watch it!" the tall man, who ironically was Ragna himself turns and face him. Ragna notice Hiei since he's been hanging around Noel since they got here "Tsk, so your one of Noel's friends? Listen pal, I better not waste your time on her. She can be a bit of a pain." the fire demon shrugged "As is I need YOU to tell me that." Ragna could already feel annoyed by him since he reminds him of Rachel "Whatever, just stay out of my way while you're at it. You're so short, I could of step on you." (Great another Kuwabara to deal with.) "Huh, if using short jokes is your best, then you're not impressing anyone. Besides, I've dealt with big idiots before." that got Ragna fired up "What you say you little shit?!" Hiei grins "What? Struck a nerve?"

Noel was looking for Hiei as she notice that he was having a standoff with the Grim Reaper, concern, she ran over and place Hiei's face in her chest to protect him "Stop! Ragna the Bloodedge, I know I said we are enemies, but I'm willing to let it go if you don't hurt my Panda!" that made Ragna confused as well as Hiei "Okay whatever! Geez, you need to come up with better pet names then that stupid idiot." that made Noel mad "I'm not stupid! YOU'RE the stupid one!" Ragna counters "Who are you calling 'stupid'?!" in which she respond "I'm calling YOU stupid STUPID!" Ragna hasn't seen her so fired up, so he figured he got better things to do and head off.

Hiei still has his face implanted in Noel's small breasts as she ask "You okay?" he again blinks "I'm fine. . .um, Noel? Your chest." she notice that she held him to long and looks go "S-s-sorry! I sometimes feel self-conscious about my chest size. . ." Hiei rose a brow "Well, for your information, your chest isn't that small." she blinks surprisingly "Really? But normally guys like girls with bigger breasts." he shrugs "So? That doesn't mean I'm one of them." that puts a smile on her face, knowing there is a guy who doesn't care about the size of her chest.

It was getting late, fireworks were been set up in a distance while Hiei held his stomach from all the food he ate as he moans a bit, in which Noel giggles a little "It's getting late. We better find a place to stay." Hiei moved a bit "Good, I could use a rest. . ." he moves away as Noel ask "Where are you going?" he answers while still holding his gut "I'm looking for a tree to sleep for the night." Noel still stops him "But we can stay at an INN. I have money, so please don't worry about it. Plus you can sleep on a nice soft bed." again the voice of reason kicks in "Fine." she grins to herself, knowing that she'll do anything to keep him around.

They couldn't find any INN's open, but did found Litchi's clinic as Noel knocks. Litchi opens the door as she sees Noel "Noel? It's pretty late, the clinic is not open." Noel respond "I-I know. I do apologize, but we couldn't find a place to so we figure we stay here if it's okay?" Litchi smiles "Oh of course you can. Hm?" she notice the short male next to Noel as she grins and ask "So Noel? Who's your little friend? Is he your boyfriend~?" Noel blushes deeply as she tries to correct her "Wha- -?! Boyfriend?! N-n-no! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend I just met!" Hiei looks at Noel with a surprise look on his face, Litchi chuckles "Aww don't say that, you two make a cute couple~" again Noel whines "Oh right, hello sir, my name is Litchi Faye Ling. I am the doctor of Orient Town."

Hiei at first remain quiet "Oh? The silent type eh? No matter, a friend of Noel is a friend of mine. Please come in." they headed inside while Litchi lead them to their room "Sorry, but we only have one room available." Noel smiles "That's okay. Thank you." once she opens the door, Noel notice that there was only one bed. This made her smiles nervously "Um, Miss. Litchi? Do you have another room with two beds?" in which she respond "Sorry Noel. I only have one room, so you might have to share." again that made her blush "No way! A man and a woman who sleep in the same bed who aren't married is. .is indecent!" Hiei couldn't tell what to feel nor say about this.

"I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do. Besides, your both mature individuals, I'm sure you'll come up with something." so Litchi headed back to her to leave Hiei and Noel to figure it out "Aww what are we gonna do? Huh?" Noel notice Hiei lying his back against the wall "What are you doing?" she ask she ask "Like you said, a man and woman who are not married sleeping in the same bed is indecent. So you take the bed, I'm fine with the floor." that made Noel feel special, especially since Hiei ironically doesn't seem to be the type to have such kindness in this matter. While Hiei slowly falls asleep, Noel sat on the edge of the bed while placing her elbows on her knees, and her chin on her palms while looking at him.

She blinks at bit "When you look at him, while he's sleeping, he's even cutter. But what's odd is, he acts mean, but he seems like a softie. I wonder, if it has anything to do with that vision I saw." she wonders as she watches over him for a bit.

Who knows how things are going to turn out between them, Noel wants Hiei to stay, but the real question is, does Hiei himself want to.


	3. Chapter 3 Checking out the Town

**Chapter 3**

 **Checking out the Town, One Annoyance at a Time**

The next day, the rays of the sun peers through the blinds from the far right and hit the eyes of the fire demon male. He tightens his eyelids do to the bright light, but knowing he has to get up, he slowly open his eyes "Hmm, what a night. Never thought I would ever do that, next time, just leave while I have a chance." He notices that Noel was not on the bed, he blinks as he asks himself "Where did she go? Did he left or- -Eh?" he turn to his left as he notice Noel was sleeping up against his shoulder. Hiei blinks by this (Why would she be sleeping next to me instead on the bed?) it didn't take long till little Noel flutters her eyelids and slowly opens to reveal her green optics. She blinks a couple of times before she begins to yawn lightly, she realized that she was sleeping next to Hiei once she faces him who is just as awake as she is, she flustered a bit and slightly moved a bit acting a bit shy "I- -I'm sorry! I hope I didn't wake you!" Hiei just stares at her "No, not really." Noel felt kind of embarrassed because she wasn't expecting for him to notice that she was cuddling up next to him all night.

"Why?" Hiei ask as Noel blinks at him "Why what?" he respond "Why didn't you sleep on the bed? Wouldn't that been more comfortable?" she slightly turns her head "Well. . .true, but, because there was only one bed, and though you were been a gentlemen, I felt bad that you had to sleep on the floor. So I figure why let you do it alone." Hiei's soften by her words as he faces away "Hn. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm no 'gentlemen'." Noel smiles with a slight giggle "Oh! There is something I want to show you that I never shown anyone." She said as Hiei return his glance, Noel slightly remove the white collar and short red tie. Hiei thought that she was going to strip as his eyes widen a bit, but instead, she barely pull the collar apart to reveal a mysterious marking on the center of her chest, he looks at it curiously "What is it?" Noel reply "I'm not sure. I had this thing since I was little, but I wasn't sure on exactly how it got there, or what it even means." Hiei even wonders himself as he continues looking at it, Noel tighten her collar and tie up as he rose from the floor and says with a smile "Well, we'll worry about it later. In the meantime, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back okay?" he nods lightly while Noel headed towards the bathroom, she closes the door and gets herself undress.

She hops in the tub as she pulls the curtain and turns on the hot water, the water from the spout made her long blond hair look slicker as water drops slide down her curved body, as she baths in the warmth of the water, she looks at her birthmark as she says lightly "μ -No.12-? What does this mean?" while Noel takes her shower, Hiei thought this would be a good opportunity to make his escape. He opens the window as a gentle cool breeze blew in, he turned his head to make sure no one is around "Well Noel, thanks for the hospitality, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Just when he places his right foot on the edge of the window, he stopped for just a moment as the brief memories from yesterday flash in his mind. The sweet look on her face and the kindhearted personality reminds him of another girl; Yukina, his twin sister. He wasn't sure on what to do, he figures since he did his part, why stay any longer? On the other hand, since she was been nice to him, he thought he could stay a little while longer. After all, he is new to this world, that and it would be ungrateful of him to just leave "Hn. I'm such a fool. . ." he took a deep breath as he instead sits on the edge of the windowsill and peers outside while putting everything into deep thought.

About an hour later, Noel got out of the shower while she was wearing a woman's bath robe while having a smile on her face, she notice that Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, she assume that maybe he's leaving, but she didn't want to make it seem as if she was forcing him to stay "Hey Hiei, what are you doing?" Hiei looks over to her as he notice her in the bath robe, he's eyes slightly widen as he turned his head a bit "Nothing, just. . .getting some air." That made Noel smile, knowing that at he's not planning on leaving anytime soon "Um, if you like you can jump in the shower too. You might need it." She giggles at him "What do you mean by that?" he asks "Well, you do need to be clean." She replied "Hn, your saying that as if I 'stink' or something." That was kind of the point she was making, though not in a mean way since Hiei hasn't bath in a while. None the less, he figures he might as well get clean at lease. So he goes into the bathroom as he gets undress and hopes in the shower just the same. While Hiei takes a shower, he wonders to himself still on why he would stick around with a girl that he doesn't know all too well. Maybe it's because of her been similar to his twin sister, or maybe it's something more? This really confuses him. After a half hour, Hiei got out of the shower as he too wears a bath robe. He got out of the bathroom and notice that Noel was not in the room, but he did hear voices outside the room as he slightly opens the door and sees Noel (still in her robe) and Litchi talking, maybe some girl stuff, but nothing to his interest. Noel caught Hiei at the corner of her eye as she smiles and calls out to him "Hiei. You're out, come over here." Hiei blinks and walks over to them, Noel kept her smile at him "You smell like soap~" she said with a giggle, but Hiei again turned his head "Noel told me that you are a demon right?" Litchi ask "Yeah, so?" Litchi replied "No need to worry, though it's not often I get visitors that are non-human, but your no exception."

Hiei wasn't sure on what to reply, since he has never been around new people in a long time, it makes conversation, complicated. "Listen, I'm going to get dress and head out for a bit. Afterwards we can hang out more if you like." Noel suggest to Hiei as he blinks at her "You mean, I'm not going? Huh that's a surprise." Noel giggle a little "I just need to. . .gather some information. I' am a Lieutenant after all." Hiei just shrugged his shoulder "Whatever you want to do." Then Noel added "But since I know you are a demon, I know you can easy look around and find me if needed." again he looks over at her "What do you mean?" she smiles and respond "You can look around so that way you don't have to be here been bored. Just promise that'll you'll stick around more?" she ask with her emerald optics looks at him, on one hand, Hiei can once again find another excuse of running off, but because her been like Yukina, and she was been nice to him up until now, he felt as if he had no choice "Alright fine. I'll stick around so long as you stop calling me 'panda'." She can't help but grin at this "Yay! But like I said, I can't make promises." Hiei just 'Hn' as the two got fully dress and headed out the door, Noel went out on her way as Hiei went on his way by swiftly disappearing in thin air.

While Noel went off to find more info on 'Hazama', Hiei explore the city a bit as he walks amongst the humans (which normally he would watch from afar) but he has at least come across strange individuals like that cat girl Taokaka who once again bugs the poor guy for food "Hey Dark Guy! How about you buy Tao some food, meow!" Hiei got easily annoyed by her "Get lost, I don't have food on me, and I'm sure as hell am not gonna buy you anything!" Tao frown "Awwwww your so mean. . .!" Hiei turns away from her "Not my problem." He once again disappear to avoid any contact to annoying people. Once he reappears in another area, it didn't take long till Carol Clover appeared before him (-Sigh- Now what?) Hiei thought to himself as the child approaches him, which luckily for Hiei, he's shorter than he is "Excuse me sir? You just came out of the blue like magic or something. Are you a sorcerer?" the fire demon just looks at him "Look child, I don't have time for stupid games. Get lost before I get angry." However, Carl's Nox Nyctores: Nirvana, reacted to Hiei by trembling, which made Carol once again look surprise "What's the matter sis? Strange, this is the second time she reacted to anyone else besides me. . ." Carol along with Nirvana get into their battle stance as Hiei looks over at him with a raised brow "My sis senses that you're dangerous. . .so we're going to have to put you down!" Hiei just smirks at the boy child "Oh? Well, I don't know if you're brave or a fool, but hey, you ask for it." He replied as he just stood there waiting for him to make the first move.

Carol made the first move by activating Nirvana as the mechanical doll attacks Hiei by stretching out it's arm as an arm drill by using Con Fuoco " **Whump' em!** " it appears to land a hit on Hiei, but instead it was an after image of himself as Hie reappears behind Carol "You can't hit if you can't see." He said calmly as he gets his sword slightly out ready to attack him, but Nirvana teleport behind Carol and blocks swift sword strike.

 _Though his power level is weak, I can tell his weapon is quite strong. . ._

He could indeed sense on how strong it was, but even though is tougher then even a more futuristic weapon, he needed to be careful as he moves upwards, but Nirvana extended her 'nails' at Hiei, but he swiftly avoid the attack as he quickly charges at her, he sheathed his sword as his headband burns away as his third eye, the Jagan fully opens and activates while he charges his fist with regular fire as he rushes at her while punching rapidly at the doll " **Fist of the Mortal Flame!** " Nirvana took the hit, but this gave Carol a chance by using his Allegretto, in which he uses multiple strike stabs with his robot via its lance " **Let's do it!** " but even that wasn't enough once Hiei counters by using his super speed and moves upwards once more and then charges his right bandage fist with demonic energy and strikes downward at Carol and his robotic doll as Hiei slams the ground with such force that it cause a minor explosion. Hiei lands a few feet away from the boy as the dust cleared, Nirvana held Carol close as if she was protecting him, but even so, the power of the fire demon was too much for them "You maybe 'skilled' for a human, child. But you still got hundreds of years before ever matching up to me." He leers at him as he took out his sword "Now. . .how should I finish you?" but just then, Noel appears out of nowhere and gets in front of Hiei "Panda stop! Please, don't hurt Carol!" Hiei looks at her slightly confused "You know this child?" she nodded "We use to go to the same academy together." Hiei just leered at Noel just the same "Even so, this boy attack me? What do you expect me to do? Just let him do whatever he wanted?" Noel replied "I know. . .I know he attack you, I saw everything. And you had the right to defend yourself, I'm not against that." Hiei still maintain his stare "If you saw, why you didn't step in? Not that it would matter." She replied "I knew you would be able to handle it. But regardless, please don't kill him, he's just a child after all! Please. . ." Noel pleaded at Hiei with her innocent look in her eyes that almost appear to make her want to cry.

Hiei knew that by looking at her with those eyes would drive him crazy, but none the less, he submits to her innocents once again as he put his sword back in place "Understood, I won't make you cry." That made Noel smile happily "Besides, where I come from, a demon killing a human, even an evil one, goes against the laws of the Spirit World." Noel blinks by his words, but before they can do anything else, they hear a very loud annoying old man voice from afar "STOP RIGHT THERE VILE VILLIAN!" who could it be this time? And does the three eyed fire demon have enough power to face him?


	4. Chapter 4 Mechanical Souls

**Chapter 4**

 **Mechanical Souls**

Hiei defeated the young boy Carol from pursuing him, however Noel prevented Hiei from hurting the kid more then he needed.

However, it didn't take long as another voice shouted from above as a large figure lands a few feet away from them. He was indeed as tall as he is wide, not to mention very buff. It was none other than the "Ninja of Justice" himself; Bang Shishigami, who stood proudly as he looks over at the short spiky haired male with a angered look in his eyes.

He was not please for what happened "You there! I've been watching you from afar, how could you hurt such a young child?! And my cutest disciple at that!" Hiei just blinks at the big buffoon with a confused look "Who is this idiot?" Hiei ask Noel, in which she couldn't even respond as Bang answers "I am the great Ninja of Justice! Bang Shishigami! And I'm here to bring you to justice you vile villain, not just from hurting Carol, from any further danger!" Hiei just looks at him as if he's not taking him seriously "If you been watching, then you must know, he attack me first."

The ninja was not buying it, even if it was true "My disciple is a vigilante, so he thought perhaps you were a wanted man, yes! That's it! You are a wanted man who needed to taking down by the fist of justice!" Hiei was so dumbfound by Bang and his meaningless words that he actually felt more annoyed than ever.

 _This idiot makes Kuwabara less annoying. . ._

He thought to himself "Wait please, I know Carol personally, but Hiei didn't mean to hurt him too much because he was defending himself. It was all a big misunderstanding!"

Normally Bang would listen to reason, but because he couldn't let go of the situation at hand, he sees Hiei as a villain that must be put down, so he gets into his battle stance, ready to fight in the name of justice "Alas, I'm afraid I cannot just let this go. I must bring him to justice, for little Carol's sake, for justice's sake!" though Hiei just finish his last fight, he figured beating this big goofball would still ease his boredom, however, Noel didn't want to see any more fights do to a misunderstanding as she gripped Hiei's left wrist and shouts "S-sorry! But we have to go!" Hiei looks over at her confused as she drags him off to a safer place while Bang's eyes widen by their sudden action of running away.

Once they finally found a more secure place, Noel breaths heavily to catch her breath. Hiei blinks and looks at her with a hint of confusion "Why did you do that? I could've easily beaten him." Noel took a big gulp of air to finally catch her breath and replied "I. . .I know. I know as a demon you can bet most people here. But I just didn't want to see any more fighting unless it was necessary. Besides, even if you could, you might have gotten hurt. I. . .I don't want to see that." She said in concern while looking at him with her emerald optics while still breathing lightly. Not far from them, Iron Tager was watching from afar. He scans the Hiei of any sign of interests, though nothing in particular, but he does possess some serious power.

"You see that Kokonoe?" then a voice was been heard as a reply "Yeah, that guy has some serious stuff. But luckily for us, we have found our "Eye" so our search isn't for not." Then Tager ask "Now that we found Noel Vermillion, what do we do with the other one?" back in the lab Kokonoe replied "Oh three-eyes? Yeah, like I said, he has serious stuff, but not what we're after." Then Tager implied "That maybe so, but my scanners are telling me that there is something more to him then just some simple fire trick and magic eye power. I think there is something more to him then just that." Kokonoe thought for moment as she examines Hiei from the screen. Though he looks ordinary, but Tager does have a point, especially since as a scientist she is curious.

And if there is something to Hiei then meets the eye, he could be some use to hunting and taking down Terumi "Alright Tager, you win. But before we start doing anything drastic, we should at least test him out." Tager ask "Are you suggesting we use Lambda-11?" "Why not, but if things get too serious call her back. But remember, our goal is to retrieve Noel that is our top priority. So don't lose track of her." Kokonoe order "Roger that." And so, Kokonoe transport Lambda to the area where Hiei and Noel were, Hiei looks over at the mechanical girl who appears before them, slightly hovering over the ground as her visor with the single red "eye" glows as she scans the demon male "Scanning. . .scanning. . .scanning. . . .scanning. . . .scanning complete. . .scanners senses a very high level of demonic power. . ." Hiei's crimson eyes just looks at her, but in spite that she was wearing her battle armor, he could tell that Lambda almost look s like Noel.

His eyes widen a bit as he ask Noel "Is she your twin or look alike?" there was no reply at first, but Noel did look at the strange girl as her eyes widen a bit (What's going on? This. . .this is like last time. . .but. . .who is this girl?) Hiei's Jagan, though covered by his bangs and slightly closed, glowed a bit since he could read the minds of others, so once he heard, he turn his attention on her. Noel then looks up with a serious look on her face and said to Hiei "Let me handle her." Hiei blinks as he replied "Don't be ridicules, I can handle her no problem." But Noel moved pass him and stood in front as she reach out her hands and shouted " **Bolverk, come forth!** " two magical circles appear in front of each hand as a gun magically appears from them, she then grips the handle of her guns and gets into her battle stance.

Hiei again blinks by this while Noel still remains in front of him "Please Hiei, I don't want to see you be hurt, so let me as a member of the NOL Praetorian squad protect you." Hiei wasn't certain on what to say, but because he called him by his actual name, he smiled slightly and steps back a bit "Do whatever you like." Noel too smiled lightly as she gets ready to fight, at lease here, Hiei would be able to see what little Noel can do.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5 Mechanical Souls part 2

**Chapter 5**

 **Mechanical Souls part. 2**

Hiei and Noel are now been confronted by another unexpected individual. However, this new foe looks remotely similar to Noel, in spite that her blond hair is lighter, and covered in unusual armor with floating swords. Though Hiei had no problem fighting anyone regardless of age or gender, he wanted to have another go at her. However, Noel insist that she'll fight Lambda in Hiei's place since she doesn't want him to get hurt, even if Hiei could take her.

So Hiei decided to step aside and let Noel her job. But he thought that if things did get out of hand that he'll step in. Lambda made the first move by first shoots her sword "wings" one by one. But Noel made a counter as she aims her Bolverk at the incoming blades. The tip of her barrel glows as it powers up and uses her **Type XI: Optic Barrel** " **Optic** **Barrel!** " her blast deflected the first pair of Lambda's swords as Noel then throws one of her guns like a boomerang as it deflects more of Lambda's remaining blades. Hiei was impress by her skill, but is this all she can do he wonders. Then Lambda summons a sickle that spins in place. Creates a spinning sickle that appears at a fixed distance while using her **Sickle Storm** attack.

But Noel spins forward very quickly, then tackles with shoulder with her **Type V: Assault Through** and then uses a flash kick as she uses **Type III: Spring Raid** " **Spring Raid!** " with Lambda's guard down, she got hit by Noel's combos and then lands on the ground. This gave Noel the chance to aim her gun at Lambda and fires at her multiple times with **Silencer**. Hiei watches while crossing his arms and observes the fight between them

 _Well. Never thought that little "Ms. Sweet and Innocent" would actually have some skill on her._

Lambda gets up in spite of the damage she took "Damage. . .minimal. . .commence continuance of attack. . ." that is when Lambda uses her Drive Sword Summoner II as blades appears from out of nowhere and strikes at Noel from every angle "Eeek!" Hiei's eyes widen as he was about to step in, but Noel manage to not just block her attacks with a magical barrier, but even jumps up and uses her **Bullet Storm** **Zero-Gun: Thor** counters at Lambda and fires a volley of bullets to stun her, and then fires a missile " **Here I go! Thor!** " once the missile hits, it cause an explosion that cause a dust cloud that spread in the area, including where Hiei was as he covers his face as it blows through him.

Noel lands a few feet away while the dust settled and sees lambda more battle damage then before as she tries to get up, but barely. Knowing that this has went on a little too far, Tager intervenes and used his magnetizes lambda and brings her closer to him for safety. Noel notice Tager as she recognizes him "You! The Red Devil from before! What are you doing here?!" Tager respond "My missing is to take you; Noel Vermillion, to Kokonoe for further testing. If you come quietly, I promise there will be no harm." Once Hiei shakes off the dust off from the blast, he now notice a big, red demonic looking guy a few feet from Noel. He swiftly disappears and reappears in from of her as he took out his sword, ready to protect her.

"Ah, you're the demon lad that is also on our watch too. Though not nearly as valuable as Noel. But Kokonoe also implies that you too come along." Hiei kept his glare at Tager and drew out his sword slightly from its sheath "Hn. I don't know what you're skimming, but Noel isn't going anywhere. And if you insist on trying to stop me, then you're going to have to have to taste my blade." he then takes out his sword fully and points it at Tager as says "So how about it red-man?" Tager looks at Hiei as his scanners shows that he is indeed very serious. Noel's face change red a bit when she sees that Hiei is protecting her.

However, because she had her fair share of trouble today, she once again grip Hiei's wrist and took away from the area. Tager sighed to himself knowing he's not gonna hear the end of it "I'm sorry Kokonoe. The two manage to escape." in which Kokonoe respond "Because you just stood there like an idiot. Now get your metallic ass moving and catch her before Terumi does!" again Tager sighs "Roger. . ." meanwhile, Noel took Hiei to another area as she once again breathes heavy Hiei had that look he had before on why Noel took him away from the area "-Sigh- You did it again. . ." Noel finally catches her breath and respond "I know. . .I'm sorry. But I just couldn't let any more trouble happen. Please don't be too mad." the demon just shrugged as he place his hands in his pockets and looks over at Noel "I must say, I am impress by your skills." Noel notice the compliment as she smiled with glee "T-thank you. That's so sweet of you." of course Hiei had to slide in a tease "And here I thought you were a clumsy clouts with an innocent face." that made Noel's face puff up and patted his back with her fist like a little girl "I'm not a clouts! You meanie! Meanie! Meanie!" the girlish act put a smile on Hiei's face since her childish behavior reminds him too much like his sister. However, deep inside, the way he acted from before, he felt as if he was treating Noel more than like a sister figure.

This made him feel confused as he ponders on what was on his mind. Noel notice as she ask him "Something wrong?" Hiei snapped out of it and looks over at her, but before he could say anything he felt a dark presents close by as he looks ahead and notice a tall dark figure walking their way "Ah there you are Lieutenant Noel Vermillion." Noel eyes widen by this familiar face "C-Captain Hazama!?"

Just when you thought they couldn't catch a break. More trouble comes their way. How is Hiei gonna work around this one?


	6. Chapter 6 The Night Out

**Chapter 6**

 **The Night Out**

It would seem that the good majority of day has been nothing more but bad run ins from one moment to another. First Carol, then Bang, and then Lambda and Tager, and now this.

This time it was Noel's superior, Hazama. The sly looking character gazes at Noel, feeling grateful that he was able to find her "Ah Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. So glad to see you. You have no idea how much trouble you caused." Noel looks over at Hazama, but because of what happened last time, she knows his true identity as Yuki Terumi.

Regardless, though she finally finds him as well, she is unsure on what to do. Hazama does walk ever so closer to them as he maintain his focus on Noel "Now that I finally found you, I would ask if you would quietly come with me. We've got a lot of work to do ya know?" before Hazama could get close to her, he quickly moved aside as he held his hat from getting off his head. He noticed Hiei in front of Noel as he kept his battle stance while keeping his glare at him.

Hazama grins lightly "Oh ho! I see that you've been making new friends since the last time." Hiei just kept his stance "Whoever you are, you're not going to lay a finger on her." that made Hazama chuckle "Oh? Well sorry to burst your bubble kid, but YOU shouldn't be sticking your nose where it belongs. In fact, trash like you shouldn't be involved in NOL matters. If you so value your life, I suggest you step aside." that still didn't make Hiei move a bit "Trash am I? Well, if I'm "trash" then your scum." that made Hazama chuckle more "Whoa, quite a mouth you have. Not to mention on how tough you act. I like that, but alas, my business is with her. Not YOU." because Hazama wasn't backing down any time soon, Hiei moved swiftly at him and drew his sword.

But Hazama blocks his weapon with his Ouroboros snake chain "Whoa there kid! No need to get angry. Can't we talk about this like grown men?" he mocks him as Hiei's eyes glowed and push Hazama back with a force of his push. Hazaman stood there with his index finger and thumb on the rim of his hat while his snake chain swirls around his body as it disappears while keeping his calm face "Looks like you need a little since of punishment boy. Very well, this should be fun~"

Hiei once again strikes at Hazama as he lift up his sword ready to strike down at him. However, his guard was down as Hazama activated a barrier to once more block Hiei's sword "Ouroboros!" Hiei got struck by Hazama's snake chain through his chest. Noel's eyes widen by this in concern as Hiei fell on the ground a few feet in front of her "HIEI!" she rushes over to him and picks him up by the shoulders as she notice a gash in his chest "No. . .Hiei. . ." Hazama laughs while holding his head in laughter "Ah man! All talk and no bite. Guess he was trash after all. Now then, Lieutenant. I believe we still have some unfinished business." the snake man barely takes a step, but got intervene by Rachel as she appears between them "Miss. Rachel?!" Noel notice her in shock "Fear not. That demon won't die easily. But I do however advice distance for the time been." Rachel said to Noel as she teleported Noel and Hiei to a safer place while Rachel distracts Hazama.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of Kagustsuchi, an unconscious Noel and Hiei were lying never to a burning campfire. Noel was the first to wake up as her eyes flutter open to reveal her emerald optics. She moaned slightly as she slowly rose up "Ugh. . .where. . .am I?" she ask herself as she hears another voice just at the other side of the campfire "Ah your finally awake kid?" she widen her eyes and sees a small cat like creature greeting her with a smile on his face

"Eh! Oh, um, who. . .are you?" the cat chuckles by her reaction of him "Where are my matters? Name's Jubei." that made Noel widen her eyes more by that name "Wait a minute. . .Jubei? You mean, THE Jubei? Jubei of the Six Heroes Jubei?!" she ask in surprised, which was no surprise to him as he laughs a bit "That's right." that made Noel embarrass by her reaction "Oh I. . .um, sorry Mr. Jubei. I'm Noel Vermillion." he just chuckles "Stop worrying about been formal." in which she reply "Um, okay. . .oh my god! Hiei! Where is he?!" Noel remembered about what happen with Hiei as she tries to get up "Easy kid! No need to get work up. This "Hiei" fella is alright. In fact, he's lying next to you." Noel looks down and sees the sleeping demon next to she as she sighs in relief

"But his wound. . .he was hurt really bad. . ." she said in worry "Don't worry. I check his wound. He recovered very quickly, so he'll be just fine." that puts a smile on her face knowing that her special friend is still alive and safe. She even check the hole in his shirt as she checks the injury on his chest, to which it seem to have healed quite fast. It didn't take long till Hiei too wakes up as he groans a bit while lifting himself up "Damn that bastard. . .if I see him again, I'll kill him. . ." that's when Noel lean over to him and hugs him tightly "Panda! Your okay!" the tight hug made Hiei groan more as Noel notice and let's go "Oh! Sorry, are you still hurt?" Hiei just looks at her while barely holding his chest "No, you just caught me off guard is all." whatever he was telling the truth or not, Noel was just glad that he's safe.

Hiei noticed the cat person as he ask cautiously "Who is that? Another enemy?" Noel calms him and replied "No no. That's Mr. Jubei of the Six Heroes." he blinks "Six Heroes?" that made Noel realize "Oh right. You're not from this world so of course you wouldn't know. Um, how should I put this. . .the Six Heroes are a group of mighty warriors who fought against the Black Beast nearly 100 years ago." he blinks again "Black Beast? What is that, some kind of demon?" that made Jubei laugh a bit "What's so funny feline?" Hiei glares as Jubei reply "Pardon me, but I was just about to reply by saying if you want to see the Black Beast like a demon, it might as well be. At least, its appearance and nature was demonic so symbolically yeah."

Hiei just 'hn' as if he didn't have any interest to care as Jubei chuckles "Hehehe. Forgive me son, but that attitude reminds a little like Rachel. Though more rough around the edges." that still made him 'hn' "Well in any case, I reckon you kids must be hungry." to which Noel reply "No, not really." however, that made her stomach disagree as she felt embarrass "Hahaha! You may say so, but your stomach says otherwise."

And so, Jubei made them a nice meal and chatted a bit in order for Jubei to know what's going on and to know Hiei a bit more since as stated by Noel, he isn't from this world or reality "Hmm, I see. Well, it looks like you guys have a lot to work on." the cat gets up and says "I better get going. Got other things to work on." he then looks at Hiei "Hiei was it? I know we just met, but I want you to look after Noel. You two seem very close in spite of your differences." Hiei just looks at him as he turn his head as a way of agreeing while Noel blush a bit as if Jubei made them a couple already. Jubei than tells Noel "Remember about your goal Noel. Go and find Jin." Noel nodded "Of course. And thank you, Mr. Jubei." she said with a smile as Jubei disappears like a ninja.

While the fire still burns, Hiei lies his head at the base of a tree and gets ready to relax "Guess we'll be okay here for the night huh?" Noel ask while Hiei was quiet for a moment. Noel blinks "Why so quiet?" Hiei, though kept his glance away from her ask "Who is this Jin person? Is he a boyfriend of yours?" that made Noel surprised to hear coming from him "No! He's not my boyfriend! He's mean, rude, and a total jerk!" Hiei looks over at her "And I'm not?" Noel was been confused by all of this "Well, you can be cold, rude, and mean too. But. . .you're not all bad. In fact, you appear more sweet then you lead on." that made Hiei slightly turn his head. Noel than finally realize why Hiei was acting as stern as she said with a big grin "Oh I get it! Your jealous are you?" that made Hiei's face turn annoyed with a hint of red on his face as he looks at her "I am not jealous!" that made Noel laugh "Yeah? Your face says otherwise~" she giggles more as Hiei groans and gets up and steps outside the campfire light for a moment while Noel blinks "Did I. . .went too far?" she ask herself.

Noel goes after Hiei who wasn't too far off as she stood behind him "Pan- -er I mean, Hiei? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push that far." Hiei managed to keep his cool "No, I'm. . .sorry for overreacting. I guess I did got a little. . .jealous." that was hard for Hiei to admit as Noel smiled by this and hugs him from behind. Hiei blinks in confusion as Noel said "Jin is just a friend I work for at the NOL. But I wouldn't fall for him because he treats me like crap. But I can't replace you. Because you're too special to me." that made Hiei's eyes sparkle by her words. Noel hold Hiei's left arm as she brings him back to the campfire and sat down "Now, let's get some sleep while we can, okay?" she said as Hiei nodded in response. While Hiei lies back at the base of the tree, Noel cuddles next to him on his right side to keep warm. Hiei decided to get bold and wrapped his right arm around her hips. Noel blush by this as she smiled even more and nuzzles under his arm and lies her head on his shoulder to sleep. Hiei cracks a smile smile as he watches over her at the very least. Hiei is unaware that somewhere deep inside, he's practically falling for her.


	7. Chapter 7 Been Together

**Chapter 7**

 **Been Together. Exchanging Feelings**

The next morning, the two companions slept under the tree as the sun's ray's shine through the tree branches. Hiei still had Noel in his arms while Noel had her head resting on his chest. The two seem content with each other since they both look peaceful as they slept, but it didn't took long till Noel was the first to wake up. She looks up at the sleeping demon with her barely opened eyes, but still smiled to see that her friend is sleeping soundly.

"I guess he really isn't as bad as he looks." she said with a light giggle "Maybe if I'm quite enough, I'll be able to get up without waking him." so she carefully removed his arm so he wouldn't wake up. He barely moaned as Noel eep a bit and remains still for a second to see what happens. Hiei return to his slumber as Noel sighs to herself and again slowly tries to get up. Once she was able to stand, she stretch her arms and back as she lightly yawns "Wow what a night." she again looks at Hiei, giving off a smile like her day was already started to be good "I have to admit, that was really a romantic moment. He may not be prince charming, but he can be sweet when he wants to be."

Once she was able to move around a bit, she now wonders on what to do next as she gives a sigh to herself "I know I need to help Jin because of Jubei's request, but. . .there is still that situation I have to do with Hazama. I fear if I don't do something, who knows what will happen." though she knows that what is going on has something to do with her do to her been the Eye, but she also fears on what if something happens to Hiei "I don't care what happens to me, just so long that my Panda is safe. He has nothing to do with this, and I won't let him get hurt because of me. . ." she said to herself as a tear barely came down her cheek.

She notice that Hiei was waking up as she quickly dries her tear and acts like nothing is going on "Oh, morning Panda!" Hiei slowly gets up as he yawns a bit himself "Morning. . ." Noel step closer to him, still keeping her smile and says "How did you slept?" Hiei blinks a bit as he replies to her "I guess I slept alright." that made Noel giggle a bit "You know, you were very bold from holding me close last night. If I didn't know better, I would've assume you might've went further." that made Hiei turn his head from that remark "Hn. Don't get too ahead of yourself. It's not like I wanted to hold you like that." that made Noel laugh a little "Hey, don't be like that. I recall you were been less cold and sweeter for a while, so there's no need to pretend."

Hiei shrugs to himself "Well, I guess I'll grab us something to eat. You be okay by yourself?" he ask her as Noel reply with a nod "Of course. Just be careful, alright?" Hiei also nods and heads out to find some food for them. It didn't take long as Hiei comes back with some breakfast at hand. He looks around and notice that Noel was not in the area, so he closed his eyes and activated his Jagan as his white headband glows and uses his foresight to see how close Noel is. His glance caught Noel who wasn't that far from where he is, so he relaxes a bit and begins cooking for her. About a few minutes later, Noel finally comes back and sees Hiei cooking some meat on the fire.

"Hey Panda. That smells really good! What is it?" she ask as Hiei replied in a straightforward response "Its rabbit." that made Noel's heart skip a beat as she had that shocked look on her face and kneels on her knees since rabbits are one of her favorite animals. That made Hiei realize "Oh right, when I first saw you, you were playing with a rabbit. Sorry about that, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Noel looks at him since he felt bad about killing a cute animal for her. However, since Hiei did work hard to get them so she can eat, it would be wrong for her not to eat it. Besides, she is hungry "N-no. It's okay. I'll. . .I'll eat it." the demon looks over at her "You sure?" in which Noel pumps up and replied "Hell yeah! I'm Noel Vermillion after all! I'll give it a try!" Hiei smirks by her spark and hands her a piece of meat on a stick.

She gulps at first, but she took a bite none the less. She gives it a few chews tasting the flavor as she swallowed. Her eyes widen by the taste as she gasp a bit "Oh wow! This is really good!" she said with a smile on her face as she eats more while Hiei just chuckles and eats. Noel glances over at Hiei while still eating as she asks him "So um, hows the wound?" Hiei finished his meal "Though I feel physically fine, but. . ." he lift up shirt and shows her the wound in his chest "It looks like it's still healing. . .what matter of weapon was that?" Noel too finished her meal and replies "That was a Nox Nyctores." that made Hiei blink "Nox Nyctores? The hell is that?" Noel cusps her hands and explains "They are special weapons used during the events of the Dark War. That's when the world was almost destroyed by the Black Beast. So the Nox Nyctores were created by the Great Sage Nine to combat the monster."

She looks straight at him and continues "You remember those guns I summoned against that mechanical girl right? Well, those are my Nox Nyctores; The Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk." Hiei listens carefully as he can as he ask "So that Hazama guy has one too? And I assume that kid I fought also has one." Noel recalls the kid and his robotic doll "Carol? Yeah, I guess he too has one." Hiei felt annoyed by that smug look on Hazama's face since he was the one who made a fool of him. But, he could sense how strong he is. So he not only let his guard down, but underestimated him "Noel. Regardless that I don't belong here, as well as it may not be any of my business. But you should stay away from this Hazama as far as you can." it isn't like Hiei to show too much concern for someone's wellbeing, but even he knows that whatever is going on can't be good. Noel was a bit surprised to hear him say that, but as much as she understands, she can't just let it be "But Hiei, I appreciate the concern. But this is something I've already decided to do even before I met you. If I don't stop him, than who knows what will happen. And besides, I don't want you to get hurt." she gently smiles at him to reassure.

But that wasn't enough for Hiei. He doesn't want her to get involved any more than she needs to "Not good enough!" Noel jump a bit by his tone as he continues "I don't care if you've been wanting to do this before we met or never met at all. I just can't let you get yourself hurt just because you had some connection to him!" Noel's eyes glimmer by his concern for her as she ask softly "Are you. . .really that worried about me?" Hiei got a bit closer to her "Of course I am! You may be strong and skilled, that I have no doubt. But I can sense his power, he is powerful. And because of that, I can't let you to go and get yourself in harm's way!" hearing all those words had Noel cusp her mouth as her eyes begin to water. Even Hiei caught himself saying what he was saying as he takes a deep breath and turns his head "Just, do me a favor and don't get involved. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just can't afford to lose you."

Noel whimpers a little as she dries her eyes "Alright Panda. If that's what you want, I'll stay put." that made Hiei smile to himself knowing that she is willing to reason "Oh! I forgot! When you were gone, I came across a hot spring. Before we go back to town, how about we take a bath first? Plus it might help heal your wound faster." Hiei thought about it, since it is still early, and he does once again smell do to all the commotion from yesterday, maybe it would be beneficial that they should bathe before heading out "Alright. You go first." but Noel fuddled her fingers a bit as her face was kind of red since she was about to go further between them from their boundaries of friendship "Um, actually. . .I was thinking that uh. . ." Hiei blinks by her behavior as he said bluntly "If you need to say something, say it." Noel straighten herself as she replied "R-right! I was thinking that maybe. . .we. . .um, both. . .can bathe together. . ." that made Hiei raise his eyebrow a bit, even made his face change color a bit since he was never ask by a girl to bathe with them "Are you feeling alright? Or are you plan crazy? What ever happen to not do things that should be between a husband and wife?" that made Noel confused "Eh? That was about been in the same bed." that still didn't make it better "And bathing together naked is any different?" that did made Noel felt a bit embarrassed from what she was saying. It was strange that Hiei express such feelings towards Noel, and now Noel is doing the same thing. Though it might feel awkward at first, but Hiei figures if that's what she wants, then so be it "-Sigh- Alright, if that's what you want."

That made Noel felt better so she didn't feel weird as she smiled and nods. The two went to the area where the hot spring is, so Hiei turns his back for a second "Go ahead and get in first." Noel nods as she gets herself undress while Hiei has his back turn. Once she was undress, she goes in and covers her small breasts "Alright, you can come in!" she gives him the signal as she now turns so he can get undress. Hiei didn't say a word and just takes off his clothes and goes on in.

At first, they kept their backs turn since they don't want to feel awkward seeing each other naked. This is the first time that Noel is bathing with a guy, but even she wonders on how this would turn out

 _I know Hiei is not as bad as he looks. And while I may admire him been respectful enough not doing anything, but he is a GUY after all. . .right?_

Hiei could read her thoughts as he cross his arms and said bluntly "Whatever you're thinking about, don't let it get to your head." that made Noel blush deeply as she held her cheeks feeling flustered "Guh! W-what do you mean?! I can never think such things!" Hiei grins "Well, if you can't THINK such things, than you probably don't have the guts to actually DO anything either." that made Noel groan as well as puffing her cheeks as she turns around, goes over to to him, and begins kissing his bare left shoulder.

Hiei's eyes widen by her sudden, yet bold action since he didn't see it coming. Though her breasts were small, but they were soft and jiggly enough to rub against Hiei's bare back as it made his face flush red just the same. Noel felt embarrassed, but she wanted to prove a point as she continues kissing on him. What should've been a brief point to make, turns more into a scene that made Noel somehow turn from feeling embarrassed to actually liking it as her kissing turns to sucking. Hiei was unsure on what to do since it felt like its getting a little too hot, and its not the hot water.

Noel's soft hands strokes up Hiei's bare chest as she continues giving the fire demon more than he can handle. Hiei tried to fight it, but even he is starting to like it just the same as he lets Noel do what she wants to him. After a few more moments, Hiei turns and faces Noel, he can see the redness on her face, but also got to see her bare chest for the first time. Without much to say, now Hiei boldly leans over to her and kisses her neck. Noel's green eyes widen by his sudden approach, but slowly closed her eyes as she strokes his spiky hair while she enjoys the moment. Hiei begins kissing down her neck to her collarbone as he can see her mysterious birthmark, but he continues kissing her even towards her breasts as Noel stops him "H-Hiei?" he stops and looks up at her "I know this is a special moment. And while I don't mind you doing whatever you want, but can we. . .keep it above the waist for now?" she ask while been shy Hiei smirks at her "Are you sure you even want to do this at all?" Noel smiles at him as she pecks his cheek "We came this far, we might as well enjoy it while we can. After all, I rather do this with you anyway~"

That made the fire demon smirk as he respects her wishes and continues kissing her upper body, now going for her breasts. He holds himself back as much as he can since he is now turn on by what was going on. Noel moans by the demon's lips on her breasts "Hiei. . ." he even strokes her thighs as it made her moan more to his touch

 _Wow. . .he's so bold, yet gentle. . ._

Hiei even held her ass as he once more kisses her neck while Noel moans even more by his touch and kisses. Hiei knew that he couldn't hold himself any further as he lets Noel go for a bit. Noel breathes heavily as did Hiei "Geez Panda. . .your. . .such a. . .man." though he hasn't known Noel for very long, but this is a whole new side of her he has never seen. Even Hiei is confused on what was going on, but he gets himself back together as he turns his head a bit "Right. . .now that we are clean, I guess we can head back." Noel nods in reply as the two got out and get dress. As they were getting their clothes on, Hiei wondered as he ask her "So, does this change anything? I mean, we're not even a couple and we almost went far." that made Noel thought a bit about it as well. Sure it was a special moment, and while they are still technically friends, they do seem to like each other a bit more than that.

But whatever the case maybe, she turns to him after been fully dress and again peck his cheek "I'm new to this too. I know it seemed a bit. . .well, unlike us. But I can't deny that I really do like you." even Hiei crack a smile about that "So what does makes us?" again he ask as Noel thought about it while placing her index finger on her chin "Well, normally if something like this happens that would indicate that we are a couple. But, if you're unsure by that at this moment, I don't mind just going with the flow for now." that still made Hiei wonder about how she feels "But what about you? I've would've had the impression that you would be the type to want that. Especially after what happen. I mean, not only did we bathe naked, saw each other naked, but even got a bit. . .friendly." that made Noel giggle "You have a point. And its true I wouldn't ever consider going that far but, I don't have to worry to much about that. Because not only do I like you, I trust you. Especially since you respected that we didn't go too far, so that's a start."

That did made him feel better about what happen. He even started to have those same feelings too, but is unsure if this would be the right time until everything gets settled. Now that the two had their little moment, it's time to begin the next move.


End file.
